Edward and Bella: Dreams
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Late at night, while Bella dreams, Edward watches her. What will come of this night? ExB


Watching my angel sleep was both boring and extremely exciting.

On one hand I was finally able to see into her mind without any restraints. On the other, I wasn't sure if I always wanted to know the truth.

Recently she'd been doing more than just dreaming and mumbling in her sleep. I felt like I was invading her personal space when I saw her doing it.

She mumbled my name as she started her dreams, pulling me from my reverie.

"Edward," she sighed.

I smiled knowingly. My name was first to roll of her tongue every night. She smiled as she breathed my name again. I grinned as watched her dream about me.

She started to move a little more than usual. Her hands landed on her stomach, tracing her finger down to her naval.

I knew what was coming; she had been doing this for the past few nights. She was going to satisfy the needs that I couldn't do for her.

She moved her fingers slowly. She rolled closer to me, I couldn't move with her on my arms. If I did, she would obviously know what she was doing, and that I was right here.

She mumbled my name again while her fingers slipped into herself. She gasped and returned to slowly pleasuring herself.

I gulped as I watched her start to breathe faster and harder. My name was coming out along with moans and whimpers.

I wanted to touch her so badly. I didn't want her subconscious to do this kind of thing for her. I wanted to be the one to make her whimper my name.

She started to move a little more. She stopped pumping herself and moved her hands to me. Her hand slid down my chest very slowly.

I was so turned on by the fact that she was having a sex dream about me. I was brought back to reality by the fact that if she woke up, she would be mortified.

I kept myself very still. When her hand was the top of my pants I couldn't focus. My breathing was more like gasping and I couldn't think straight.

Her hand slid to my very erect member. Her touch was so light that it only made me harder.

She moaned my name along with some other, very erotic words. I wanted to touch her, god I wanted to touch her.

If my heart could beat it would have stopped long ago.

My unnecessary gasps of air were becoming louder and louder. I was sure she would wake up. I had to quiet myself. I knew that was a lost cause when she started to move her hand a little harder.

I had to bite my lip very hard to stop the moan that was threatening to escape.

Her leg wrapped around my thigh, started to slide up. It was inching up slowly. I couldn't help it that time; I moaned her name low in her ear.

A smile appeared on her lips and she fell back onto the bed.

I was aggravated and relieved all at the same time. The aggravation was taking over at this point.

How could she do that to me and not follow through with anything? Was she purposely trying to torture me?

I could feel a strong pulsing in my nether regions. I knew it simply wouldn't go away, it needed relief.

I sat up and looked over at Bella.

"Damn, seductress." I muttered.

I unzipped my pants and when I heard Bella moan once more I couldn't delay what I was about to do.

My hand came down on my member and I started to pump. I started to imagine Bella in positions and the various sounds I wanted to have her make for me.

I imagined her riding me, while her beautiful chest bounced up and down. I imagined her beautiful blush as I made her orgasm.

That one sent me over as I called out her name louder than I anticipated.

"Huh? What?" I heard from behind me. "Edward what's wrong? Why did you call my name?"

I could feel her moving around me. I closed my eyes and wished this nightmare would end. There was no hiding what I was doing. The evidence was everywhere.

"Edward?" Bella asked timidly. "Um… what are you… why do you… um."

What could I say to her? There was no denying what I was doing. How could I tell her that she turned me on while she having a sex dream about me?

I stood up and zipped up my pants. I felt the urge to run my hands through my hair, but though better of it.

"Do you… do you remember what you were dreaming?" I asked.

I looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. The blush on her cheeks was already so strong; I wondered how it could get any darker when she remembered.

"We were bowling?"

"Huh?" I asked bewildered.

There was definitely no bowling involved in her dreams.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I had so many last night; my mind was all over place. I remember bowling and feeding the birds, and-" she gasped loudly.

I wasn't surprised when her ears, face and neck turned a dark crimson. I bit my tongue to stifle a chuckle.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I am so sorry!"

I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Even as a vampire I was exasperated from the night events.

She got up from her bed and stood in front of me. Her blush was dimming down, but she was still red. I thought she would bite her lip off.

"I'm really sorry, Edward."

"It's alright, Bella."

I held my arms out for her, which she graciously accepted. She sat on my lap and put her head on my chest. It was times like these that I was more than grateful for.

"Can I at least make it up to you?" she asked.

I cocked my head my head to the side. How would she make it up to me?

"What do you mean?"

"You had to do that by yourself. Maybe I can help,"

She took one of my hands that still had the residue from my own actions. She lightly licked my seed off of my hand. I could feel myself instantly harden.

She put her mouth around my finger and began to suck on it. If I thought I was ever hard before, I was completely mistaken.

"You are a little seductress, my dear." I smirked.


End file.
